


Prison visits

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Prison, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Each dingle visits Debbie in prison





	1. Cain visits debbie

Cain has just got the garage post, Charity was meant to give it to him, considering she was covering while Debbie was in prison, and because she owned half of the place.  
He opened the first letter, he was nervous because it looked confidential.  
Turns out it was a visiting order from hotten police station, Debbie wanted to see him.  
He wondered if charity or Tracy had one of these somewhere.  
“Hey Charity, have you got a minute”  
“For you cain, no I haven’t”  
“Well I have just got a letter from the prison, Debbie wants to see me and I was wondering if you, Vanessa, Ross or Tracy have had one sent to you”  
“No we haven’t, Why does she want to see you, Your the reason she was sent to prison”  
“I don’t know, but I’m going to see her”  
“Okay well tell her that her mother and fiancé and daughter want to see her”  
“Okay”  
Cain got in his car and drove to the prison

As soon as cain got to hotten police station, he asked about the visiting order  
“Hi I’m here to see debbie dingle, I’m her father”  
“Have you got a visiting order mr dingle”  
“Yes I do”  
Cain handed the form over to mike swirling  
“Okay, head up to the visiting department and wait”  
Cain headed up there, he was wondering why debbie wanted to see him.

The visitors were let through, Debbie was already waiting for him  
Cain sat down at the table  
“Hello cain”  
“Debbie please I’m still your dad”  
“No your not, you stopped being my dad when you made Sarah and jack loose their mum”  
“I’m sorry, but I had to tell the police”  
“I’m looking at attempted murder, or murder if joe doesn’t wake up, and that’s Thanks to you, because you drove me to it”  
Before cain could speak again, Debbie asked him another question  
“How is Sarah?”  
“She got picked for the girls rugby team, got an A in English”  
“Is she still with Tracy”  
“Yes she is”  
“Good, hows jack”  
“He’s good, drew you a picture, doing well in school”  
“How’s mum”  
“She wants to see you, so does Sarah, so does Tracy”  
“Right okay I’ll send them a visiting order, how's Noah”  
“Noah’s missing you, keeps trying to explain to Johnny and Moses why there sister isn’t coming back anytime soon”  
“Well I just hope mum has kept him away from you”  
“He doesn’t want to see me anyway”  
“Good”  
Then visiting time was over  
“Listen tell mum, Vanessa, Tracy and Sarah I’ll send them a visiting order”  
“Right Okay”  
Cain left the prison, he hated himself for what he put everyone through.


	2. Noah visits debbie in prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah goes with moira to see debbie

Charity had received a letter from the prison, it was a visiting order for Noah  
“Hey Noah, your sister wants to see you”  
“Yeah I know moira told me before, I have to go with her though, she’s the one who also got a visiting order”  
Charity was hurt knowing that Debbie didn’t want to see her  
“Hey Charity, Debbie will send you one when she’s ready”  
“I hope so vanessa”  
Moira then knocked on the door  
Vanessa answered it  
“Hey Vanessa is Noah ready”  
“Yeah he is”  
Noah then came running down the stairs  
“Hey Noah tell me all about it when you get back Okay”  
“Alright mum, I will also tell debbie that you desperately want to see her”  
“Thanks Noah”  
Noah hugged his mum before getting in moira’s car  
“Can you bring him straight back, I don’t want him near cain”  
“I know charity, even I can’t forgive him for this”  
“Thanks moira”  
Moira hugged charity then got in her car

When she got to the prison, she saw mike swirling  
“Hello moira, What can I do for you”  
“I’m here with Noah to see debbie”  
“Okay go through to the visiting department and wait”  
“Thanks officer swirling”

They went in, and Noah instantly found Debbie  
“Hey Debbie”  
“Hey Noah, you ok”  
“Yeah what about you”  
“Yeah I’m fine, how are johnny and Moses”  
“They still don’t understand”  
“Thankfully, how's mum”  
“Her and Vanessa and Tracy all want to see you”  
“Okay well I can only send up to three visiting orders at a time”  
Moira wanted to speak to debbie  
“Hey Noah can you go get me and your mum a coffee, and get what you want as well”  
“Okay”  
Debbie turned her focus on to moira  
“Listen debbie, your mum has sacked Cain”  
“Good, he’s nothing to me or any of us, I’m on an attempted murder charge, I could get 40 years in here, i will never see my kids again, and that is all coz of him”  
“Well Charity needs to speak to you still”  
“Okay”

When moira dropped Noah off, she was gonna make sure that charity was going to be okay, she had promised Debbie, she was gonna make sure the dingle woodfield family was gonna be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Charity and jack visit Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity goes with jack to see debbie

This morning was chaos, it was a Saturday, which was double the chaos coz Sarah and jack have come over.  
Vanessa went to get the post  
“Charity babe, it’s for you”  
Charity came through to Vanessa, who was now in the doorway of Tug Ghyll   
Charity opened it   
“Vanessa, it’s from the prison, Debbie wants to see me and jack”  
Then Sarah pitched in  
“Do you really thing a prison is a good place for a 7 year old boy”  
Then charity replied back  
“Well it wasn’t a good place for a 15 year old lad who was missing his sister”  
“When is mum going to want to see me anyway”  
“Don’t know, I’ll ask her when I visit today, come on jack”  
“Are we going to see mummy”  
“We might be”  
Jack got himself in the car

When charity arrived, swirling was already there  
“I’m guessing Charity, you and jack are here to see debbie”  
“Yeah, here you go”  
She handed the visiting order over to swirling  
“Go wait in the visiting department”

When they were allowed to go in, jack gave debbie a hug  
“Hey mate”  
“Mummy guess what”  
“What mate”  
“Tracy said it’s too quiet when your in here”  
Debbie turned her focus on to her mum  
“How are you then”  
“Better now that I’ve finally seen you”  
“How’s Sarah”  
“Still asking Tracy when she will see her mum, she was upset with me this morning”  
“Why, What happened”  
“Well Tracy had brought the kids round coz it was too quiet up a Jacobs fold, then I get a letter, which was from the prison asking for me and jack, and Sarah goes off on one, because Noah has already seen you and So has jack”  
“Yeah well when moira visited, I was in a state”  
“Yeah she told me, your Alright now though Yeah”  
“Yeah I am”  
Then the visiting time had ended  
“Listen, don’t get anymore time on your sentence, and don’t get yourself beaten up either, I love you”  
“Love you too”

They got back to Tug Ghyll   
Tracy had asked how she was  
“Yeah, well she looked rough, but she promised she would send you and Sarah a visiting order for tomorrow”  
“Okay great, coz according to Sarah, Debbie has a lot of fucking explaining to do”  
“Oh why what’s happened”  
“Ross came round earlier asking for sarah”  
“Right Tracy will you just spit it out please”  
“She was talking about how debbie didn’t care about any of us, that’s why she’s in prison”  
“That’s not fucking true and she knows it”  
“Yeah Ross told her that Cain told the police”  
Charity then took jack upstairs   
“Vanessa, what if debbie gets life, she didn’t even murder joe or had any intention of hurting him, we might not of liked him, but cain hated him, I reckon cain did it and blamed Debbie”  
“Listen she won’t get life, if charity can prove that Debbie is innocent and if joe makes the right statement, it will be debbie getting out of that place and Cain going in, where he belongs”  
“I hope so, because I’ll never forgive him for taking Sarah and jack’s mum away and for taking my fiancé away”  
Tracy vowed to prove Debbie’s innocence and she wanted to help charity to prove it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Sarah and liv visit debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and liv go to see debbie

Robert was heading over to Tug Ghyll with liv to pick up Sarah  
Sarah had already answered when liv knocked  
Liv spoke to Sarah, while Robert waited in his car  
“Alright Sarah are you ready to go and see your mum”  
“Yes I am”  
“Come on then”  
Liv shouted over to Vanessa  
“Hey I’ll look after her”  
“Make sure you do liv”  
Liv waved and headed towards Robert’s car

When they got to the prison, Mike swirling was waiting for them  
“Hey Sarah and liv, hope you got visiting orders for Debbie”  
“Yes officer swirling”  
“Sarah I’ve told you call ,e mike, I’ve worked with your family since you were a baby”  
“Alright mike”  
“Come on I’ll take you to the visiting department”  
Mike then turned to his partner  
Daniels cover the desk for me”  
“Yes sir”  
They headed up to the visiting department 

When it was there time to visit mike quickly told them that he’d be waiting at the desk when the visiting finished  
They both headed over to debbie  
“Hey mum”  
“Hey Sarah, Hey liv”  
“You Alright debbie”  
“I am now that I’ve seen you two”  
“Liv could you do us a favour an get me a coffee”  
“Yeah sure Sarah”  
“Thanks”  
Sarah then turned her focus onto Debbie   
“Look mum, don’t try and hide anything from me”  
“Okay your scaring me now Sarah”  
“I know, that your on drugs”  
“I’m not”  
“I can tell by your eyes, your hooked on spice aren’t you”  
Before debbie could speak, Sarah said something else  
“You are aren’t you”  
“Yes I am Sarah”  
Then liv came back  
“Your lucky she’s back, I will want answers to why your on spice”  
Then liv sat down and handed them their drinks  
“So Debbie, Johnny has been doing really well, so has Moses, jack passed his spelling test, Sarah and Noah both are doing really well in school”  
“Good glad to hear it”  
Then the visiting was over

Sarah and liv saw Robert waiting for them  
“So Sarah How was she”  
“She was a bit beaten, but yeah alright I suppose”  
“Okay”  
Sarah was quiet on the rest of the way home

Sarah was quiet when it was time to eat  
Charity wanted to know what was up  
“Hey kiddo what’s up, is it your mum”  
“Yeah, she’s buying drugs in prison, or more specifically, she’s got herself hooked on spice, and when we saw her, she looked really badly beaten”  
“Why, did she say why she was on drugs”  
“No because then liv came back over”  
They are the rest of their tea, Charity didn’t tell tracy yet 

When the kids were in bed, all three adults were sat in the front room, with a glass of wine in there hand  
Vanessa noticed something off with Sarah before  
“Hey Charity babe, what was up with Sarah, is it something to do with Debbie”  
“Yeah, Sarah said her mum has got herself hooked on spice”  
Tracy heard it too  
“What why”  
“Well Tracy, she didn’t tell Sarah why, but Sarah also said that she looked badly beaten too”  
“I need to see her soon”  
Tracy needed answers from Debbie, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing these, hope you enjoyed  
If you have any requests on who should visit Debbie next feel free to put them in the comments


	5. Vanessa and Tracy visit Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes with Tracy to see debbie

Tracy was trying to get everything ready for debbie  
“Okay, Charity Do you think, that some new clothes and some pictures of the kids will be enough for her”  
“Yeah should be”  
Vanessa walked over to tracy  
“Hey stop stressing, I’m sure debbie is fine”  
“Vanessa she’s not fine, Sarah said she’s hooked on drugs and looked like she had been beaten up”  
“Well we will see when we get there”  
“Vanessa are you sure you want to come with me”  
“Yes she sent one to both of us so we’re going together”  
“Okay then”  
Tracy gets Debbie’s car going

When they arrived, they handed the form to mike swirling and went to the visiting department  
Then Tracy said something to Vanessa  
“I forgot you had visited charity here multiple times”  
“Very mature Tracy”

They find debbie and sit down  
Tracy starts off  
“So Sarah said you’ve been taking drugs, or more specifically, spice, and I want answers”  
“Well, it’s because I can’t talk to anyone can I”  
“So that's it, you get hooked on spice”  
“No one else had noticed”  
“I’m going back to the car”  
Then Tracy leaves, giving Debbie’s stuff to mike swirling on the way out  
“Can you make sure these go to debbie dingle’s cell please Mike”  
“Sure”  
“Thanks, tell Vanessa I’ll be in the car when the visit is over”  
“Okay”  
Then Vanessa spoke to debbie  
“So apart from the drugs, how are you”  
“Yeah I’m doing alright, I spoke to my lawyer, you know the one you and mum got me, he said if I appeal I could only get a year and six months to a year”  
“That’s good then”  
“Yeah it is”  
Then Vanessa speaks again  
“What’s happened to your face”  
“Oh just some inmates”  
“So who does this lot think me and Tracy are then”  
“They don’t know you, but they think Tracy’s my cousin”  
“Right ok”  
Then the visiting bell went   
“Listen tell tracy that I love her and that I will need a chance to explain myself and tell the kids and my mum I lover her and tell the Johnny and Noah, and look after them Vanessa”  
“Okay I sure will bye”  
“Bye”

In the drive back, Tracy was quiet  
When they stopped outside Jacobs fold, Vanessa finally spoke to tracy  
“Debbie said you need to give her a chance to explain herself, and that you and the kids are the one thing that keeps her going right now, she is happy that your all safe and healthy”  
“You know what Vanessa, I can’t give up on her can I, I love her and the kids, but I will need proper answers, I will see if I can go back tomorrow”  
Vanessa was happy that her sister had decided to do the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Debbie’s trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Debbies trial and her family is nervous

Tracy was getting ready to go to court   
She was nervous to go, because the last time she saw debbie, she was hooked on spice  
Sarah had stayed over at Tug Ghyll   
She was arguing with charity  
“Please, I want to come with you”  
“Court is no place for you”  
“But Noah’s going”  
Tracy wanted no fighting so she gave in  
“Charity just let her come”  
Then there was a knock on the door  
It was frank, he was here to take jack, Moses and Johnny for the day  
As soon as Tracy waved her dad off, Cain arrived  
“You ready to go tracy”  
“Yeah”  
They got in cain’s car and set off for court

When they got there, Tracy wouldn’t stop pacing up and down  
Vanessa was getting agitated  
“Tracy just sit down and calm down”  
“I can’t calm down, because I could loose my fiancé”  
Then charity pitched in  
“Well arguing isn’t gonna help anyone is it”  
Then Debbie’s solicitor came out  
“Debbie dingles family”  
They went in and sat down  
When Tracy saw Debbies face, she looked like she’d been beaten up  
The trial had started

The judge was asking questions to debbie  
“So miss dingle, why did you attack mr Tate”  
“I didn’t do it”  
“Why would you want to hurt someone like him”  
“Because he’s been out to get my family for ages, he knocked down my grandads house, while putting my brother in danger in the process”  
The jury was asking more and more questions

The judge asked debbie the important question  
“Miss dingle, how do you plead”  
Debbie answered  
“Not guilty”  
The judge had taken a break while they decided the verdict

They were sat outside for ten minutes when cain told them that they had decided on a verdict  
Vanessa turned to tracy  
“Listen, she could get not guilty”  
Tracy just walked right past her  
Once they got in, they sat in their spaces

“I have heard all the evidence I need from both parties, have you all chosen a verdict that you all agree on”  
The jury stood up  
“We have”  
“Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty”  
There was a slight pause  
“Not guilty”  
The judge turned to debbie  
“Miss dingle you have been found not guilty of the assault on mr Tate”  
The trial ended

When Debbie got out of the stands and got to where her family were stood, she walked past her dad and hugged Tracy  
Charity joined the hug  
“Listen me and Vanessa can leave you two to it”  
“No mum, you two stay, I want dad to leave”  
Cain and everyone else left  
Tracy and Debbie walked towards Debbies car hand in hand  
Vanessa and charity both decided to give them some time

After 30 minutes of driving, they get back to the village  
“Hey, he’s not going to hurt you anymore”  
“I know”  
Tracy parked the car and kissed her fiancé, Tracy had missed her and Debbie had missed Tracy  
They got out of the car and as soon as they got into Jacobs fold, Tracy led debbie upstairs, to continue what they had started in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
